


What's Wrong with Kitty

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes to a conclusion about Kitty and what could be wrong with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**What’s wrong with Kitty**

**I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.  No other profit to be had.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Morning, Marshal.”  Wilbur Jonas greeted Matt as he passed his store on the way to Doc’s.

“Morning, Mr. Jonas.”  Matt returned without stopping.  He didn’t want to get sidetracked until he’d had a chance to check on Kitty.  She’d been sick at her stomach the day before.  And this morning, when he stopped to ask her to breakfast, Sam had told him she was at Doc’s.  Kitty was seldom sick, and Matt was worried.

Just as he reached the bottom of the steps though, the door opened and Kitty stepped out.  “Now, remember, Kitty.”  Matt heard Doc call after her.  “You need to get plenty of rest.  It’s important in your condition.”

“Alright, Doc.”  Kitty smiled as she closed the door and turned, seeing Matt coming up towards her.  “Oh, uh… hi, Matt.”  She sounded a little nervous.

“Kitty,” Matt scanned her form for some sign of illness but other than the slight flush coloring her cheeks she looked fine.  “You okay?”

“Well, sure,” Kitty answered.  “Why?”

“Well, I don’t know.”  Matt still thought she sounded a little nervous.  “I stopped in at the Long Branch and Sam said you were here at Doc’s and I was just a little worried.  I know you weren’t feeling good yesterday.  And what did Doc mean by you needed to rest in your condition?”

“Oh, Matt.”  Kitty reached out and linked her arm into his, ignoring his last question.  “I’m fine.  I just had to… to… to get some headache powders from Doc for one of the girls.”

“You sure?”  She said that last in a rush as though it had just occurred to her, making Matt wonder.

“I’m sure.  Now what was it you wanted to see me about?”  She gave him her brightest smile.

“Oh, well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to have breakfast with me.  I mean, since I didn’t get a chance to make it up last night, due to my prisoner and all…”

“I’d love to.”  Kitty answered, again a touch fast.  “Come on.  I’m starving.”

Shaking his head with a grin, Matt led her to Delmonico’s and found them a table near the back.  Once breakfast had been ordered, he sat back and silently surveyed the room before turning his attentions back to the beautiful red head beside him.  “So, what have you got planned for the day?”

“Oh… things.”  She answered evasively.  “You know, inventory and book work and I have a fitting over at the dress shop and I need to pick some things up from Mr. Jonas.  Just a typical day.  Why did you want to know?”

Matt couldn’t shake the feeling that for some odd reason, Kitty was trying to hide something from him, but for the life of him he couldn’t figure out what.  “Oh, no reason specifically.  Just wondering.”

Kitty nodded.  “Um, huh.  Well, what about you?  You going to be in town for a while or are you taking off somewhere?”

Matt shrugged.  “Well, as far as I know, I’m going to be here, but then again you know my job.  Guess I’ll just have to see how it turns out.  Why?  You need me for something?”

“Oh, uh… no. No, not at all. I was just… wondering.” 

Matt started to comment when Barney came rushing in.  “Marshal!  I got a wire here for you.”

With a weary sigh, Matt accepted the yellow sheet of paper and quickly scanned it, before folding it and putting it in his vest pocket.  “Thanks, Barney. There’ll be no reply.”

Kitty watched his expression, expecting to see the defeated look he always got when one would arrive, demanding that he take off in one direction or another.  But his expression remained impassive.  “So, you have to take off now?”  She asked.

“Nope.”  Matt smiled at her.  “Sure don’t.  That was just a routine advisory.  Nothing important.”

“Oh… oh, good.”  Kitty gave him a relieved sigh.

Again that feeling.  “Kitty, is there something you’re not telling me?  You sure you’re not sick?”  He watched her face closely for the answer but she dropped her head so he couldn’t see her eyes. 

“Of course not, Matt.  I told you.  I am fine.  Honestly.”  She raised her head but she didn’t quite meet his gaze.

Matt let it go, but he decided he would stop in at Doc’s and have a little talk with him after breakfast.

Later, after walking Kitty back over to the Long Branch, Matt once again made his way to Doc’s office. 

Doc was at his table rolling pills and didn’t stop or even look around when he heard the steps on the worn treads of his staircase.  He knew who it was.  “Come on in, Matt.”  He called when Matt tapped at the door.

“Hey, Doc.”  Matt stepped in and looked over at Doc’s enterprise.  “Making some more of those foolin’ pills, are ya?”

Doc glanced at him without pausing.  “You come up here for a reason or do you just like to harass a poor doctor who’s just trying to make an honest living?”

Matt grinned but dropped the teasing in favor of the serious subject he had come about.  “Actually, Doc, it’s about Kitty.”

“Kitty?”  Doc stopped what he was doing and turned to look at Matt.  “What’s wrong with Kitty?”

“That’s what I want to know.”  Matt answered.  Taking his hat off, he worriedly ran a hand through his hair.  “She acted awful strange this morning as if she was hiding something from me but when I questioned her about it, she said she was fine.  You know Kitty.  She wouldn’t complain, no matter how sick she was.”

Doc went back to his task and nodded.  “Yes, I know, Kitty.  And I know there’s nothing seriously wrong with her that a wedding ring wouldn’t cure.”  He gave Matt another quick glance, satisfied with the uncomfortable expression on the law man’s face.

The topic of marriage did make Matt uncomfortable but something else, Doc said, caught his attention.  “Nothing serious?  Then you mean something is wrong with her though?”

Once again, Doc stopped what he was doing and turned back to the big man beside him.  “No, Matt, that’s not what I meant.  I meant that there is nothing wrong with Kitty.  At least nothing I can cure.  She’s fine.”

“Then why did you tell her this morning that she needed to get some rest?” 

Doc could tell that Matt was seriously worried.  “Because she does.  That little girl works harder than most people I know and she seldom takes the time she really needs for herself.  When she was up here this morning, I just saw that she looked a little tired and suggested she get more sleep.”

“Are you sure?”  Matt was as unconvinced with Doc’s answer as he was with Kitty’s.  “I mean, I understand you having to keep your patient’s confidences and all but this is Kitty we’re talking about.”

“Why, of course, I’m sure.”  Doc shook his head and went back to his pill making.  “Kitty’s just fine, Matt.  As a matter of fact, I’d say she’s more than fine.  Right now, that lady is about as happy as a woman can be.”

Matt wanted to ask what that meant but just then the door opened and Wilbur Jonas came rushing into the office.  “Doc, I need your help.  I cut my hand pretty bad.”

Tossing his hat back on his head, Matt turned and left Doc to attend to Jonas while he went about his morning chores.  Only his mind wasn’t on his rounds or the flyers on his desk.  His mind was on a certain red head and just exactly what was going on with her.

After Matt left her at the Long Branch, Kitty quickly headed to her office.  “Sam, I’m going to be busy for a while.”  She told her trusted bartender.  “Can you see to it that I’m not bothered, unless it’s important?”

“Sure will, Miss Kitty.”  Sam answered with a smile.

“Thank you, Sam.”  She returned the smile as she entered her office and closed the door firmly behind her.  Stepping over to her desk, she dropped her reticule on it and sat down in the chair for a moment, resting her head in her hands. 

She hated lying to Matt.  But in this situation she had no choice.  She could not let Matt know exactly why she was up at Doc’s office.  It wasn’t time for that yet.  But soon, she knew, she would tell him everything.

Suddenly, her stomach turned over and she threw a hand across her mouth as she rushed out the back door and into the alley behind to lose what little she had eaten for breakfast.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Matthew.”  Festus practically bellowed as he slammed into the jail, bringing with him a gust of hot air, which knocked the papers on the desk to the floor.

“What is it, Festus?”  Matt asked in exasperation as he bent to pick up the scattered pieces of paper from the floor.  The day had been long and tiring and whatever trouble Festus looked to be bringing, he didn’t want it.

“Did  ya hear they’s a gunfighter in town?”  Festus asked.  “He’s down at the Long Branch right now, jes a braggin’ about how he’s gonna gun ya down in the street.”

Matt shook his head with a sigh.  “No, I didn’t, Festus.  But I doubt there’s too much to it.  Someone’s always coming into town claiming they’re going to shoot me.”

“Yeah, but this’un sounded kinda serious.”  Festus warned.  “I heered tell he’s already sidling up to Miss Kitty, tellin’ her how he’s gonna claim her once yer daid.”

Matt dropped the pencil he held and took a deep breath before getting to his feet and heading towards the door.  “I’ll go on over there.”  He told Festus.  “Why don’t you make a pot of coffee or something?”

“Will do ‘er, Matthew.”  Festus nodded with a grin as he watched Matt walk out the door.

Quickly as his tired body would allow, Matt strode down the street to the Long Branch, worry about Kitty foremost in his mind.  He knew how scared she got when gunmen showed up threatening to kill him.  He didn’t like to have her worried like that.  And he sure didn’t like the idea of them bothering her.

Once he reached the batwing doors, Matt paused and looked inside.  Kitty was standing at the end of the bar and Sam was standing protectively in front of her, his shotgun out and pointed at a greasy headed stranger standing before him. 

“I told you, Mister.”  Sam said loudly.  “You need to get on out of here now and leave Miss Kitty alone.”

“What I need,” the man sneered as his hand wandered close to his gun, “is for you to put that scatter gun down before it gets you killed.”

Matt pushed the doors open as he drew his gun and quickly stepped inside.  “Hold it, Mister.”  He demanded.  “Don’t touch that gun.”

The man’s hand froze for a second as he whirled around to face Matt.  Matt held his gun steady not taking his eyes off the gunman until he was sure he wasn’t going to draw.  Then he looked over towards Kitty to make sure she was alright. 

“What’s this all about, Mister?”  Matt asked.  He holstered his gun but he kept his hand close to it, just in case.

“Ain’t about nothing but your death, Marshal.”  The insolent vagrant grinned.  “I was jes telling the pretty lady how me and her could get real cozy once you’re gone.”

“I’d just as soon get cozy with a snake.”  Kitty retorted.

Matt glanced at her again, noting how pale she had gone.  She did not look well at all.  “Kitty, you alright?”  he asked worriedly.

Kitty nodded.  “Yes, I’m alright, Matt.  Just get him out of here.”

The gunman turned and winked at Kitty.  “Ya ain’t gonna get shed of me that quick, Red.” 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he whirled back around towards Matt, pulling his gun as he turned.  But he found out, as so many before him had, that Matt Dillon was hard to take.  His gun hadn’t even cleared his holster, before Matt had pulled his own and fired.  The unnamed gunman had a look of surprise on his face as his hand reached for his chest and he pitched forward to the floor.

Matt knelt down beside him and pulled the gun from his hand, checking the pulse at his neck to confirm that he was dead.  As soon as he stood up, he moved over to Kitty, taking her gently by the arm.  “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Kitty nodded.  “I’m sure.  I was just worried about you.  He…” she swallowed hard, “he said he was going to kill you and then…”

“I know,” Matt soothed.  “But it’s over now.  He’s not going to kill anyone or anything.”  Matt pushed her back just slightly from him and looked at her carefully.  “Kitty, you look awful pale.  I know you said you’re alright but I’d still be a whole lot happier if you’d let Doc take a look at you.”

Kitty knew he was concerned for her and he’d probably not let it go until she agreed, so reluctantly, she nodded in agreement.  “Alright, Matt.”  She told him.  “I’ll go up and see Doc.”

Matt smiled in relief.  “Good.  And while you’re doing that, I’ll take care of him.”  He nodded towards the dead man.

Kitty nodded again and pulled  away, walking towards the door.  “Thanks, Matt.”

Matt stood and watched her heading towards the door, noting her hand holding firmly to her stomach.  “Alright, some of you men get this man out of here, will ya?”  As three men stepped forward to help, Matt looked over at Sam.  “Sam, has Kitty been sick a lot lately?  I mean, she looked awful pale and the way she was holding her stomach…”

“Well, yes, she has, Marshal.”  Sam nodded.  “Not too much in the day, that I’ve noticed, but she does seem to be awful sick in the mornings lately.  Just this morning, when she came back from breakfast with you, she ran out back and threw up.  I know she didn’t want me to know about that, but I heard her.”

Matt rubbed his chin thoughtfully.  “Sick in the mornings?”

Sam nodded.  “But I wouldn’t worry, Marshal.  Whatever it is, I’m sure Doc will be able to help her with it.”

“Yeah,”  Matt answered absently as he turned and left the saloon.  “I’m sure.”

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After taking care of the stranger, who, according to the paper in his pocket, was a gunman named Leonard Livingston, Matt started for Doc’s office.  He needed to go over to his own office and fill out a report on the incident in the Long Branch and he had a couple of other things to do, but he figured they could wait until he checked on Kitty.

However, the fates seemed to be against him.  He had no sooner exited the doors of the saloon when he heard his name being yelled.  Turning, he saw Chris Martin racing towards him atop a plow house, face flushed and scared.  “Marshal!  Marshal!  Ya gotta come.  Ya just gotta!”

“What’s wrong, Chris?” Matt grabbed the reins of the horse as the boy reached him.

“Pa’s drunk, Marshal.” The tow headed youngster gasped as he tried to catch his breath.  “He’s beating up on Ma something awful.  I tried to stop him but he just pushed me outside and locked the door.  You gotta come, Marshal.  He’ll kill Ma, I know he will.”

Taking a deep breath. Matt nodded.  “Alright, Chris.  You go on back and I’ll grab my horse and meet you out there.”

“You’ll come?”  Chris asked worriedly.  “Right now?”

Matt took a quick rueful look at Doc’s office and nodded his head.  “Yeah, I’ll come.  Won’t take me long.  Now go on.”

As Matt turned towards the stable, he saw Kitty leaving Doc’s office and slowly heading back to the Long Branch.  She looked no less pale but she wasn’t clutching her stomach as tightly either.  Slightly relieved, he ran over to the stable and grabbed his horse and headed out to the Martin’s.

He made it back to town three hours later.  As it turned out, Chris had left the farm just a little too early.  By the time Matt got there, Nathaniel Martin and his wife had already made up and were in the midst of more when Matt pounded on the door and demanded to be let in.  He left as quickly as he came, a blush on his face and a deep irritation at the kid that called him out there.

As soon as he settled his horse into the stable, Matt headed down to the street to the jail.  He wanted to check on Kitty but he decided, since he hadn’t been in the office for a large part of the day, to check in and at least get his reports filled out on both the gunslinger and the Martins.  That way, when he went to see Kitty, he’d have nothing waiting on him back at the office.

As he walked down the narrow boardwalk, he ran into Bess Ronniger coming out of the general store.  “Oh, Marshal.   How are you?”  She asked.

“I’m just fine, Mrs. Ronniger.”  Matt answered with a tip of his hat and only a slight hesitation in his march.  He genuinely liked the Ronniger’s and he didn’t want to be rude, but he was anxious to get down to the jail and get his work done.

But Bess had a question that stopped him.  “Say, Marshal.  Have you seen Miss Kitty this evening?”

Matt stopped and turned back to her.  “Uh, no, Ma’am.  I’ve been out of town since early this afternoon.  Why?”

“Well,” Bess hesitated.  She hated being the bearer of bad news but she was truly concerned for her friend.  “Well, it’s just that I saw her earlier in the dress shop and she didn’t look well at all.  Her face was flushed and she was holding her stomach as if she was sick.  And although she wouldn’t admit it, I think she was a little dizzy.  She actually acted like I do the first months when I’m expecting.  Of course, I know that can’t be it but...”

Bess never noticed the color drain from Matt’s face or knew the effect her words had on him.  It had been staring him in the face for two days now and he hadn’t put it together until just then. Kitty’s being sick in the mornings and her dizziness and the comment Doc had made, about how happy she was.  It all pointed to her being pregnant.

 “Uh, Mrs. Ronniger.  I, uh… I’ll tell you what.  I’ve got a couple of things I have to do at my office, but just as soon as I finish, I’ll go down and check on her.”  He needed to get away and think about this.

“Oh, good.”  Bess smiled at him.  “That’ll make me feel a lot better.  And I’m sure it’ll make her feel better too.”

“Yes, Ma’am.”  Matt tipped his hat at her and hurriedly left her side.  Could it be?  Could Kitty be expecting?  It was certainly possible he knew.  Although they had been careful and taken precautions, still nothing was fool proof. 

A baby.  Matt’s mind wondered over that possibility.  Was he ready to be a father?  And what of Kitty?  Was she ready to be a mother?  Of course ready or not, if she was expecting, they would be parents.

Parents.  Now that was something they knew very little about.  His own had died when he was young, as had Kitty’s mother.  And her father certainly hadn’t proven to be a shining example.  “Wow.”  He mumbled to himself as the reality of the situation hit him.  He was very likely soon to be a father.

Suddenly another thought hit him.  He and Kitty weren’t married.  He couldn’t, no; he wouldn’t let a child of his be born without his name.   Lord, what was he going to do?  If Kitty really was expecting, he had no option other than to marry her and claim his child.  But would she accept his proposal and how was he supposed to make it, without it sounding like he was being forced to do it at gunpoint? 

Matt continued walking down the street, his mind on his new found problem.  Or was it a problem?  It wasn’t that he didn’t love Kitty.  He did.  And it wasn’t that he didn’t want to marry her.  He did. 

Of course if he was being honest with himself, he’d have to admit he hadn’t wanted to get married quite this soon.  He’d always thought he and Kitty would marry when he was through being a marshal.  And he was far from that.  But if Kitty was expecting, then he had to marry her.  And if he did marry her, he’d have to quit being Marshal, wouldn’t he?

Sighing deeply, Matt finally reached his office and went in.  Sinking down into the chair behind his desk, he buried his head in his hands, praying desperately for a solution to the whole thing.  One that would work for both he and Kitty and their child.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chap 4**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Late that evening, Matt stood from his desk and walked towards the door.  Reports were filled out, correspondence done, mail gone through, posters hung and his mind made up.  Tomorrow morning, he was going to go to Mr. Jonas store, pick out a ring and then ask Kitty Russell to marry him. 

He had decided he wouldn’t tell her that he knew about the baby and he would do his absolute best to convince her that the only reason for his proposal was because he loved her and wanted her.  She deserved no less.

Grabbing his hat from the peg by the door, he walked out into the cool evening air and started down the street to do his rounds.  Once they were finished he would as usual stop by the Long Branch but he was not going to stay.  He still needed to think about how he was going to approach Kitty with his proposal, and all too often, he found it difficult to think about too much of anything around her, save the feel of her skin and the sweetness of her kisses and the…

Matt shook his head to clear his mind as his body physically reacted to those thoughts of her.  That’s what got them to this point in the first place.  But Lord, didn’t that woman stir him.

Shaking his head, he concentrated on getting his job done.  He had just checked three or four storefronts when he heard a gunshot.  Stopping, he reached for his gun and turned; running back towards the Lady Gay where the shots seemed to be coming from. 

Pausing at the doors, he looked in to see one man lying on the floor and another one, gun in hand, waving it around at the others. 

“You all stay back, ya hear?”  The ragged looking man yelled with desperation.  “I ain’t gonna shoot none of ya, lessin’ ya try to get in my way.”

Matt pulled his gun and aimed it at the man.  “Hold it.”  He demanded.  “Drop the gun.”

But the frightened man, who’d just gunned someone down, was too afraid to do that.  Instead, he whirled around squeezing off a shot as he did with Matt firing almost at the same time.

Both men went down.  The frightened, little farmer, Kirby Willets, who’d drank too much, gambled with the wrong man and fired his gun in desperation, not once but twice, was dead.  A bullet through his heart.

Matt was alive, though wounded.  Kirby’s bullet had found its way into his left arm.  Not a fatal wound, nor even a really serious wound, but enough to finish his plans for the night as several men lifted him up and helped towards the door, intent on getting him to Doc’s.

Kitty, who’d been at the bar of the Long Branch, when she heard the shots, froze.  She knew anytime shots were fired, Matt would mostly likely be involved in the middle of it.  Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to remain calm as she went around the bar and headed towards the door.  “Sam, I’ll be back in a minute.”  She called on her way out.

She got there just in time to see Matt walking out, a man on either side of him, supporting his weight.  “Matt!”  She practically yelled as she quickly reached his side. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be alright, Kitty.”  He grimaced, shaking off the men who were trying to help him.  “Thanks fellas.  I can manage.”

“You sure, Marshal?”  Kent Younger asked.

Matt nodded.  “I’m sure. Don’t worry about me.”  Looking over at Kitty he shook his head.  “You shouldn’t be out here without a cloak.”

Kitty shrugged off his concern.  “I’m fine, Matt.  You’re the one that’s hurt.”

“Kitty…”  Matt wanted to tell her why he was so worried, but he couldn’t.  “Please,” he finally pleaded.  “Go just on back inside and get out of this night air.  I’m okay.”

But Kitty refused as she stepped to his side and took his good arm.  “I’m walking up to Doc’s with you, whether you like it or not.”  She declared.

Matt shook his head but gratefully accepted her shoulder to lean on as they crossed the street and climbed the stairs.

“Well, Matt.”  Doc said an hour later as he finished suturing up Matt’s arm.  “You were pretty lucky.  That bullet went straight through without damaging much more than your pride.  It’s a good thing for you that Willets wasn’t too good a shot.”

Matt shot him a glare as he grabbed his shirt and began to ease it back on.  “Yeah,” he muttered.  Glancing over at Kitty, he saw how tired she looked and realized that in her condition, she needed rest, not worry over him.  “Come on, Kitty.”  He said as he gained his feet.  “I’ll walk you back over to the Long Branch.”

Doc’s eyes widened in alarm.  “Now, Matt.  Wait.  Don’t you think you ought to… to… well…”  How to put it delicately.  “You two need to rest.”  He finished, praying they’d get his meaning.

As he understood what Doc was saying, Matt chuckled, eliciting the same response from Kitty.  “Don’t worry, Doc.  I don’t think either one of us is up for more than just sleep tonight.  Of course now, tomorrow night might be a different story.”

Doc frowned at them.  “Don’t you two ever…”  He stopped when he realized Matt was teasing him.  “Get out of here.” He ordered.  “I’ll give you my bill in the morning.”

Matt laughed again as he grabbed his hat and gunbelt and left the office, Kitty holding tightly to his arm.  “I meant what I said.”  He told her as they descended the stairs.  “I think we both ought to rest tonight.”

Kitty looked up curiously at him.  “Aside from the pain in your arm, which has never slowed you down before, by the way, why are you so anxious to get away from me tonight?”

Matt looked down at her, dumbfounded.  “I’m not anxious to get away from you.  I’m just worried about you.  Kitty, you haven’t been feeling well and you’re…”  He stopped before he said it.  “You’re tired.”  He finished.  “You need your rest.  And we both know if I come up with you tonight, you won’t get any.”

Kitty could see the concern in his eyes and the truth was she really didn’t feel well.  Besides, tomorrow was going to be a big day, if all went according to plan, and she wanted to be able to celebrate with the man she loved.

“Alright,” she sighed.  “I am tired and I’ve got something planned for tomorrow so I’ll need my rest.”  She stopped and gave him an uncertain look.  “You are going to be in town tomorrow, aren’t you?”

Matt nodded curiously.  “Yeah, why?”

“Just wondering.”  She answered as she got on tip toes and placed a kiss on his cheek.  “Good night, Matt.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

Matt stood, silently watching her until she’d made it safely across to the saloon and gone inside.  ‘Something planned for tomorrow,’ she’d said.  A slow smile graced his lips as he realized she must be planning on telling him about the baby then. Happily, he turned and made his way to the jail, the rest of his rounds forgotten in the wake of what tomorrow would hold for him and the woman he loved.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chap 5**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Good morning, Miss Kitty.”  Sam greeted her the next morning when she came down the stairs.

“Good morning, Sam.”  She returned the greeting warmly.  “How are things?”

“Going pretty good, so far.”  Sam answered.  “Things are just about ready for this evening.”

“Good.”  She smiled happily.  “As soon as I get some coffee in me and get a couple of things done in my office, I’m gonna head over to Mr. Jonas’ store.  Is there anything needed?”

Sam thought for a moment and then nodded.  “Uh, yes, Ma’am, there is.  We could use some blue cloth.  We were just a little short.”

“Alright,” she said.  “I’ll pick it up while I’m there.”

An hour later found her at Mr. Jonas’ picking up several needed items for the upcoming evening and looking at material.  The expression on her face was one of almost longing.

Matt who’d just finished his early morning rounds, was just passing by the store and saw Kitty inside, looking through the fabric.  She had a bolt of light blue fabric in her hand and was looking wistfully at one of soft pink.  “That’s awful pretty material.”  He said as he entered and stepped up behind her.

“Uh?  I mean, uh, oh, yeah, it is.”  Kitty said, startled out of her thoughts by Matt’s sudden appearance.  “What are you doing up?  Shouldn’t you be resting with that arm?”

“Nah,” Matt dismissed his injury.  “The arm’s fine.  Besides,” he leaned a little closer to her, and lowered his voice. “There’s only one thing, or should we say person, that can keep me in bed for any length of time and you know it.”

“Matt!”  Despite herself, Kitty blushed at his words and took a quick glance in Mr. Jonas’ direction to make sure he hadn’t heard. 

Matt chuckled before the material caught his eye again.  Blue for boy and pink for girl, he thought. 

“Uh, Miss Kitty, you gonna buy any of that?”  Jonas asked as he walked over to the couple.

Kitty nodded.  “I’m gonna get some of the blue, Mr. Jonas.”  She answered with a smile at Matt. 

“How much are you needing?”  He asked as he took the bolt of fabric and laid it out for measuring.

“Oh, not much.”  Kitty answered.  “About a half a yard should be plenty.  My project isn’t all that big.”

‘Not yet.’  Matt thought to himself as his eyes fell to her still flat stomach and he envisioned what it would look like when she was further along. 

“So,” Kitty turned back to him, while Jonas measured, cut and packaged her purchase.  “You gonna be here tonight?”

“Yeah,” Matt answered.  “I sure am.  As a matter of fact, I thought if you were going to be available a little later on, I’d take you for a short drive out into the country.  I’ve got something I’d like to talk to you about. I mean, that is if you’re feeling okay today.”

Kitty gave him an odd look.  Matt seldom invited her out for a mid-day ride in the country or anywhere else.  But the idea appealed to her and considering what she had planned for the evening, a little relaxation before then would be nice.  “I feel fine.  How, picking me up about eleven?”  She smiled brightly.  “I’ll pack a picnic basket and we can ride down by Christmas Grove.”

Matt nodded.  “Sounds good.”

Promptly at eleven o’clock, Matt sporting a new haircut, a light misting of Attar of Roses, at Mr. Teeters insistence, and his courting jacket, arrived at the Long Branch in Moss’ best rental buggy.  Jumping down, as she stepped out onto the boardwalk, he offered his hand to her and helped her up into the seat. 

To say Kitty was shocked, would’ve been an understatement.  “What’s got into you?”  She asked him suspiciously.  “You act like you’re about ready to propose.”

Matt swallowed hard.  Proposing was exactly what he had in mind but he wanted to do it right, privately and before Kitty told him about the baby.  “You’ll see.”  Was all he would say.

The drive to Christmas Grove had been a nice one and both the Marshal and his lady were relaxed and in good spirits by the time they arrived.  After helping Kitty down, Matt grabbed the basket and blanket she’d brought, and led her to a secluded spot close to the water’s edge.

“Ah, this is so nice.”  Kitty beamed at him, he spread the blanket and helped her down onto it.  “We haven’t done anything like this in a long time.”

“Yeah, I know.”  Matt answered ruefully.  “It’s always been kinda hard for me to get away.  But, well, that may change.”

“Oh?”  Kitty’s brow furrowed.  “Why?  You plannin’ on quittin’?”  Her tone was teasing but the way he looked at her when she asked made her to wonder if he was in fact thinking of it.

“Well…”  Matt stalled, looking for the right words and trying to decide how to best go about the task at hand.  He was nervous and excited and scared at once.  But he wanted to do this right.  Kitty deserved no less.  “What you say, we eat now and talk later?”  He finally answered, deciding to give himself some breathing space before he plunged into the waters of proposing matrimony.

Kitty knew Matt well enough to know that he was struggling with something and wouldn’t open his mouth until he was sure how to say whatever it was he needed to say.  Sagely, she nodded, opened the basket and began to pull out the food. 

They had just finished the chicken and biscuits and potato salad and were working on the pie.  Matt surreptitiously reached into his pocket and fingered the small box he had secreted in there before he’d left the jail.  Though not as big or even as expensive as some Kitty already had, this one, he hoped, would mean more.

“How was it?”  Kitty asked.

“It was really good, Kitty.  But then you’re never turned out a bad meal.”

Kitty grinned in response. 

Matt smiled back and nervously licked his lips.  It was time, he knew to either fish or cut bait.  It was time to pop the question.  “Uh, Kitty, I uh… have something I’d like to talk to you about.”

Kitty noted the serious tone to his voice and the look on his face.  “I kinda figured that when you asked me to come with you today.”  She told him.  “What ever it is, you look like it’s awful serious.”

Matt nodded.  “It is, Kitty.  I…” He licked his lips again.  “I… well, it’s just that… well…”

 It was right then that Festus rode up.

“Matthew!  I been a lookin’ fer ya for nigh on a hour.”  He yelled as he rode up and jumped off his mule. 

Matt clenched his jaw to keep from screaming at the intrusion.  “What for?”  He snapped at the hill man.

“Chris Martin done brung his ma into town.  Said his pa beat up on her and took off.  Doc said ta fetch ya cause he ain’t sure Mizuz Martin’s gonna make it.”

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  This couldn’t be happening.

“Guess you’d better go, Matt.”  Kitty told him.  “Maybe we can talk later.”

Matt got to his feet and nodded.  “I sure hope so.”  He told her.  “Festus, lone me Ruth and you help Kitty get back to town, will ya?”

“Shore will, Matthew.”  Festus nodded.

Taking one last , longing look at Kitty, Matt mounted the mule and turned for town, praying he could get things solved and back to Kitty before evening set in.”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“MARSHAL!!!” Amos Martin yelled again from his cell.  “You cain’t lock me up.  What happened was betwixt me and my wife and it weren’t none of your business.”

Matt, as before, ignored his protests and resisted the urge to go into the cell area and silence his yelling once and for all.  Instead, he broke the pencil he held tightly in his grasp as he filled out a report on the mess, causing him to curse under his breath and throw that one away and grab another one, the last one he had in the drawer.

When he’d made it back to town, he’d found Chris Martin waiting pensively in Doc’s outer office, while Doc treated his mother in the other room.  Once Doc emerged from the other room, he informed Matt that though, Mrs. Martin would be alright, she had suffered a broken arm and a concussion.

That was all Matt needed.  Chris had told him he saw his pa going into the Lady Gay and when Matt marched down to the saloon he found him sitting at a table in the back with Flossie, one of the girls who worked there.  Unceremoniously, Matt grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and hauled him, kicking and screaming, down the street to the jail, where he tossed him into a cell, clanging the door hard behind him.

Now he sat, trying to fill out a report on the incident and waiting for Festus to appear so he could go and speak to Kitty.  But so far, though he’d seen the buggy carrying them, pass the jail an hour earlier, he’d not seen Festus.  He was about to abandon his prisoner and lock the door on his protests when Festus finally appeared in the doorway, out of breath and excited.

“Matthew!  Ya’d best come quick.  They’s a rookus fixin to happen, over ta the Long Branch.”

Matt jumped up and grabbed his gunbelt throwing it around his hips.  “What happened?” He asked as he buckled it on and then headed for the door.

“Ain’t nothing yet.”  Festus told him.  “But they will be if’n ya don’t get over there quick like.”

Matt asked no further questions as he grabbed his hat and hurried down to the saloon.  Before he even got to the doors, he knew something was wrong.  It was quiet, too quiet and though the doors were open and it was brightly lit as always, something seemed off, almost as though the place was closed.

Slowing his pace, Matt pulled his gun and approached the saloon cautiously, pausing as usual by the batwing doors before pushing his way in.  Nothing seemed amiss.  There was a poker game going on at the far table and several men clustered around the bar as well several men sitting with whatever girl was available.

Doc and Kitty were standing in their usual spot at the end of the bar talking and Kitty looked up and smiled at him when she saw him the door.  She didn’t appear distressed or concerned about anything, nor did Doc or anyone else in the saloon.  Holstering his gun, Matt took one more look then pushed his way into the bar.

Suddenly a cheer went up and a rowdy chorus of “For He’s A Jolly Good Fellow” was belted out by every last person in the place including Doc and Kitty and Festus who had come in behind him with a grin on his whiskered face.

For several seconds, Matt froze in the center of the barroom totally confused as Kitty and Doc made their way over to him.  How did a rookus, as Festus put it, turn into this?  Matt was dumbfounded until it dawned on him that he’d forgotten.  It was his birthday. 

“Happy Birthday, Cowboy.  Are you surprised?” Kitty asked when the song ended and another cheer went up.

He turned a suspicious glance at Kitty.  “How long you been planning this?” 

“Oh, awhile.”  She grinned.  “You’d better say something to everyone or they’re gonna begin to worry about you.”

Matt looked around at those who’d assembled there.  It seemed just about every businessman, rancher, farmer and cowpoke in Kansas had come to celebrate with him and wish him well on the day he’d totally forgotten about.  Festus had even closed the door on Amos Martin’s gripes and slipped in himself to be a part of Matt’s party.

“Folks!”  He called out to them, garnering the attention of everyone in the room.  “I… uh…” He dropped his head.  Things like this made him uncomfortable but glancing at Kitty, he gathered the courage he needed and raised his eyes to the people watching him intently.  “I just want to say, thank you.  I have to admit you all really surprised me.”

A small titter went across the room and everyone smiled, pleased with themselves for being able to keep his party a complete secret.

“But I’m grateful.” He continued.  “I appreciate you all being here and I thank you.”  As he finished speaking, another cheer went up and music began as someone sat down at the piano and Sam grabbed his violin.

Kitty tugged Matt on the sleeve and motioned to a table in the corner, loaded down with presents and a cake.  “Come on.” She said. 

Matt let her lead him the table and sat down behind it as she began to hand him gifts to open and people came by to wish him well.  He still wanted to talk to Kitty and get things settled between them but he realized now was not the time and it would have to wait.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**What’s Wrong with Kitty Conclusion**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that evening after the party was over and the guests had gone home and the saloon was empty of all but two, Matt looked over at Kitty.  She still looked a little pale but it didn’t change how beautiful she was.  “You know, you really surprised me.”  He told her.

“I knew if I didn’t you wouldn’t come.”  She smirked at him.  “I know you all too well, to take any chances.  So I made sure you knew nothing about this.  I do have to admit though, the other morning when you caught me coming out of Doc’s office I was afraid I might’ve gotten caught.”

Matt’s brow crinkled.  “You mean that’s why you were up Doc’s office?”

Kitty nodded.  “Um, hum.  Well, that and I needed to get something for my stomach.”

“For your stomach?”  He asked, thinking she meant for her morning sickness.

Kitty nodded again.  “Yeah, I didn’t want to tell you because I knew you’d make me go to bed and keep me there and I had too much work to do for this party.  But…” she sighed.  “I’ve had a little bit of stomach trouble.  Doc said it wasn’t anything serious and with rest I’d be fine, and I am now.  But I’ll tell ya what, it wasn’t too pleasant there for a couple of days.  Especially as I had so much to do to get ready for this little shindig.”

Matt’s eyes widened as it suddenly occurred to him what she was saying.  It wasn’t morning sickness, she’d been suffering from, it was a stomach illness.  “You mean…” he stopped unsure of whether to tell her what he’d thought or not.

“I mean what?”  She was looking at him curiously.

Matt reddened slightly and he pursed his lips as he looked down.  Should he tell what he thought?  Or just let it go. “Well…”  He swallowed hard but decided to tell her what he’d thought.  “Kitty, I… I thought…”  It was harder to say than he thought it would be.

“What’d you think?”  She was really curious now.

Matt dropped his head to organize his words then looked back up at her.  “I thought you were pregnant.”  He said softly, oddly feeling a little sad in the realization that she wasn’t.

Kitty came close to choking on the coffee she’d just taken a sip of as she looked at him in shock.  “You thought what!!?  Matt, how on earth…  Where did you ever get such an idea?”

Matt looked intently at the top of the table, refusing to meet her gaze.  “It just… well…”  He took a really deep breath and let out it before trying to continue.  “Sam told me you’d been sick at your stomach but mostly in the morning.  And then I ran into Bess Ronniger and she commented on how you were acting like she did when she was expecting and then I saw you over at the store looking at baby material and the way you acted like you were trying to hide something from me and then you kept asking if I was going to be here and I thought it was because you were going to tell me you…” 

He paused and took another breath.  He seldom said so much at one time and it fairly winded him.  “Well,” he finally continued.  “It just all made it look like you were.”

Kitty sat in stunned silence for a few seconds until it suddenly struck her as funny and she threw her back and laughed.  “Oh… Oh, Matt.”  She finally said when she was able to talk.  “You thought that I… that I was…”  She started to laugh again until she saw the stricken expression on his face and sobered up immediately. “Matt, you aren’t saying you wanted me to be pregnant, are you?”

“No!” Matt immediately protested.  “Kitty, you know how I feel about that.  It wouldn’t be safe, for you or a baby and I…”  He shook his head and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly.  “Kitty, I love you.  And if that ever did happen, I can’t say I’d be too upset at it.  It would mean a great deal of adjustment for both of us and we’d both have to sacrifice some things but if it happened…”  he paused to make sure she understood,  “then we’d do what it ever it took to make it work.”

A tear slipped down Kitty’s cheek as she realized what he was saying.  “You mean you’d…”

Matt nodded.  “I would.  As a matter of fact I was going to.  That’s why I took you out to Christmas Grove today.  I was going to ask you to marry me.”

Kitty sat silently for a moment digesting his words.  “I…  I don’t know how I feel about that, Matt.”  She finally admitted.  “I mean, I’m glad you would’ve claimed the baby and done right by me but…”

Matt tugged on the hand he still held to silence her for a moment.  “Kitty, I know what you’re thinking and I wish more than anything I could change that.  But you know how I feel.  I don’t have any right to claim you as my wife, no matter how much I want to.”

“You do?”  She asked almost afraid she’d misunderstood him.

“I do.”  Matt confirmed.  “As a matter of fact…”  He paused and searched his heart to make sure he was willing to do what he was about to promise.  “As a matter of fact, I will, if you want it.  It’ll mean I’ll have to quit being Marshal and well, we might have to move.  But I’m willing.”

Kitty studied his face intently for a moment.  She saw the love and the longing and it warmed her to know he wasn’t completely against the idea.  Suddenly a smile graced her face and she reached over and kissed him.  “You don’t have to do that.”  She told him.  “It’s enough for now to know you would.”

“For now?”  He questioned.

A glint came into Kitty’s eyes just then as she stood and pulled on his hand.  “Yep.  Of course later on I may decide I want more, but tonight, all I want is you.”

Matt stood and pulled her into his arms.  “Well, Red,” he grinned.  “You got me.  What do you plan on doing with me?”

Kitty pulled him towards the stairs with a giggle.  “As much as I can.”  She answered.  “As much as I can.”

The End


End file.
